The purpose of this study is to test the effect of a theory-based nursing intervention on the progression of symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease (AD). Using a life review strategy in a group setting, nurse therapists will facilitate persons with Alzheimer's and their caregivers in relating experiences and feelings, gaining new ways of coping, reframing past experiences and resolving related losses. It is hypothesized that these interventions based on Modeling and Role-Modeling theory (Erickson, Tomlin & Swain, 1983) will slow the progress of AD symptoms and increase caregiver tolerance of problematic behaviors. Additionally, it is expected that a sense of well-being of both patients and caregivers will increase. Two hypotheses will be tested: 1). At four, eight, and fourteen months after initiation of the intervention, AD subjects receiving nursing interventions at the same time their caregiver is receiving interventions (Group One) will exhibit fewer symptoms than those participating in groups in which only the patient or the caregiver receives interventions (Groups Two and Three) and, 2)..at four, eight, and fourteen months after Initiation of the intervention, AD subjects in the treatment groups (Groups One, Two, and Three) will exhibit fewer symptoms than subjects In the comparison group not receiving a project intervention (Group Four). The sample will consist of 100 dyads of ADPs who live at home and their primary caregivers. The dyads will be assigned into one of three treatment groups or a comparison group. A quasi-experimental design with treatment partitioning will be used with therapist cross over. Subjects receiving intervention will participate in their assigned support group every other week for fourteen months. Data will be collected prior to intervention and at four, eight and fourteen months. Separate MANCOVAs will be performed at each data collection period. Preintervention baseline data will serve as covariate measures for all subsequent analyses.